


Eggs (Day 6 - Wearing Each Other's Clothes)

by AodhanKingkiller



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Nezushi [6]
Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AodhanKingkiller/pseuds/AodhanKingkiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have just made toast and called it a day.</p>
<p>(But what sort of thanks was toast?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggs (Day 6 - Wearing Each Other's Clothes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiny-petilil](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shiny-petilil).



> Oops. Ok so in my defense on Friday I had my last final and then I had to pack up my dorm and move out and shit. Also I just want to make the note that if you haven't noticed this along with some of the pervious stories are set in a sort of AU where they live in an apartment.

The hiss of egg hitting the hot pan was startling in the quiet of the apartment.  So too was the hiss of “Shit!” as a little of the egg slopped out of the pan and onto the burner, the result of over-vigorous stirring by inexperienced hands.

Nezumi honestly didn’t know what he was doing.  Since they had started living together Shion had always done the cooking and Nezumi honestly couldn’t remember what he had eaten before the younger came along.  Likely tray after tray of microwaveable shit interspersed with the occasional grease-soaked bag of fast food for variety.

Nezumi usually woke up before Shion, years of not knowing if he would live to see the next morning or have his throat slit for his meager supply of dried meat (stolen) and too-stale bread (scrounged) making him a light sleeper.  Unlike most mornings, however, Nezumi didn’t have anywhere to be; no shows to practice for, lives to stable to necessitate an early start on searching for the scraps that would make the day’s singular meal.  So he decided to treat the light of his life for all he had done, for bringing Nezumi happiness where none had ever been before.

Eggs seemed safe, simple, how could you ruin scrambled eggs?  But Nezumi had been wrong.  Eggs were dangerous, eggs were hard, eggs could send the remnant grease from the slightly burnt bacon cooling on a plate spitting up out of the pan to burn small points of pain onto Nezumi’s bare arms and torso.

He should have just made toast and called it a day.

(But what sort of thanks was toast?)

Nezumi gave up.  The eggs seemed cooked, they weren’t running around, everything was burnt but so what?  Orange juice. At least he could pour a nice glass of orange juice for Shion, an apology to wash down the char.

It was when Nezumi turned to the fridge in search of orange juice that he same him, his small, pale boyfriend just coming through the door from their bedroom, rubbing at his eyes, ruining Nezumi’s surprise.

 But how could Nezumi be mad at his Shion for looking as he did, white hair wild and cheeks pink from sleep, rubbing at his eyes with hands covered by the sleeves of Nezumi’s too-large sweater, big enough that it covered Shion halfway down his pale striped thighs and the neck so stretched it slipped off of one shoulder, low enough to expose a pale pink nipple to Nezumi’s gaze with Shion himself too bleary to notice it.

Nezumi gulped, blood rushing to his face before quickly abandoning that pursuit in favor of moving quite a bit lower.  Nezumi let himself succumb briefly to the arousal before quickly tamping it down to be dealt with later.

 “Hey, you’re awake.  I’m sorry if I woke you up; I wanted to give you breakfast in bed but…”

 Shion smiled, sidling up to the flustered Nezumi and kissing him on the lips before pulling back slightly to look into his eyes. “It’s ok, it’s the thought that counts,” he whispered, smiling up at the taller boy before pulling him back down into another kiss.


End file.
